Maiden Voyage
Maiden Voyage is the first story in the Verantirian story arc. Prologue Puqortia, the capital of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm. Formerly a small, unnoticed world orbiting an ordinary Class M star, it is now a capital sprawling with cities and municipalities. Zoyltieus, Puqortia's parent star, was slowly rising over the horizon as a great day approached. Usually, at this time, most of its citizens would be sound asleep, but today, its largest city, Kokukyō, was already bustling with people trying to get to the shuttleports, which transport people from Puqortia to the planet's moon, Takrionara, or vice versa. But today, it was just to Takrionara, for there, the citizens of Puqortia, and hundreds from the rest of the Federation, will witness the launching of one of the finest ships ever built by a Federation shipyard. Captain Usari Munoir awoke to his blaring alarm clock, bleeping away the seconds after its preset time to explode with noise. Munoir, shutting up his clock, groggily made his way into the toilet, then the bathroom, on his usual routine. Then, as he was changing, he suddenly remembered to wear his uniform. He then proudly pinned onto his shirt the badge that signified he was a Captain. A half hour later, Munoir boarded an aerobus to the Starfleet personnel shuttleport. He took all his belongings and valuables with him, for he would be away from home for a very long time indeed. Chapter 1 Two hours later... The shuttlecraft was late. Munoir, upon the shuttle's arrival, scrambled to the boarding ramp. "Sorry I'm late, sir," chimed a voice. Munoir saw that the voice belonged to the shuttle's pilot, a young Tsuinaron lieutenant. A female. "I thought female Tsuinaron couldn't serve in the military," responded Munoir, a little awkwardly. "Those who happen to suffer from Iraniora disorder can, though I wouldn't exactly call it 'suffering'" laughed the girl as she took the shuttle into the sky. "I'm Yuki Kagawa. I will be your first officer," said the blonde-haired Tsuinaron. "Captain Usari Munoir," replied Munoir promptly. The two shook hands. Kagawa then proceeded to inform Munoir that they would arrive in the shipyard in around ten minutes. Munoir, a young Kryat raised on Tsukapokoru, graduated from the Defence Force Royal Academy around five years ago, and since then he had risen through the pecking order of every ship he served - very quickly. Ever since he had been informed that he would soon command his own ship, he had been on leave. Now, he would return to work as a Captain. "We're here, Captain," said Kagawa suddenly, unintentionally snapping Munoir out of his daydream and startling him. After recomposing himself, Munoir, with Kagawa, briskly walked down the ramp. Munoir and Kagawa entered a room, where exactly sixty-two of the two-thousand officers that would serve the ship, whose name was currently unknown to most people, stood at attention. "Akiro mukara shi, Senchō makira to!" cried Kagawa. All the Tsuinaron officers saluted. Those not familiar with Tsuinarese, namely officers who were not Tsuinaron, essentially copied the Tsuinaron. Munoir personally had no idea what the phrase meant, but he was sure its meaning resembled, "Salute, for the captain is here!" Something like that. "At ease, ladies and gentlemen," replied Munoir. "Today is a great day for us, for the honour of both us as individuals, and as a group. Today is the outset of a journey. A journey that will take us to unknown worlds and systems. Perhaps even unknown civilisations! "We will also have to defend the fatherland as long as we are a crew together, which will be for several years, maybe even a few decades! There will be many evils to fight and challenges to overcome, but we shall succeed!" At this, the sixty-three other people in the room cheered, but quickly quietened as the royal fanfare outside began. When it ended, the hundereds of thousands of people outside cheered their throats out as the High King and the rest of the Triumvirate saluted to the crowd. The High King then began his speech, surprisingly not repeating the usual ship launching drone. This time, he had tailored a special speech, exclusively for this launch. "Today," he began. "is a very special day for the Democratic Federaiton of Species in the Norma Arm. Today, we shall witness the launching of one of the fastest ships ever built by the Federation!" The crowd screamed with excitement before the High King continued, "Oharion-class, 1500 metres in length, with 2 Jump Engines and 4 ion engines. Maximum non-FTL speed: 100 million kilometres per hour; Maximum FTL speed: 7.5 times the speed of light!" The crowd screamed. "After much consideration," the High King continued. "The Royal Starfleet Vessel Naming Authority has chosen to christen the new vessel..." The High King trailed off as he took a sealed envelope from his pocket. Apparently, not even he knew the ship's name at this time. Tension was high in the crowd. Suddenly, the High king blurted out, "T.S.S. Verantirian (Tsuinarese for 'Voyager') registration NSX-1071!" The crowd, as it usually did, sprang into applause as the veil on the ship was removed. THe painters who did the paint job on the Verantirian, realising the ship would be unveiled at any moment, immediately collapsed the rigging and scrambled to the other side of the ship to put finishing touches on there. However, when the ship was finally unveiled, a huge pile of wood and metal lay scattered across the floor, much to the amusement of the crowd. The King of Yushiriion did a face-palm. The High King, however, persisted and continued with the ritual. He reached for a small branding iron from a nearby furnace designed for the ceremony before stamping the sigil of the DFSNA Defence Force on the hull. "Hey!" a painter whispered. "I just painted that area!" After the applause finished, the audience dissipated. The painters then painfully put the rigging back together and then began to finish painting. They didn't have much time, for the crowd would soon be back for the actual launching. Chapter 2 One hour later... The painting was finished and the rigging taken away just as the crowd of people began to seep back in for the launch. This time, however, the audience kept its distance - they didn't want to be fried by those powerful engines. Meanwhile, below the surface, the crew of the Verantirian waited patiently to be called for their share of applause. It came, eventually. "Please welcome sixty-four of the crew members!" cried the King of Yushiriion. The doors opened and the sixty-four people marched out to face the crowd, who were, again, screaming their throats hoarse. Tge crew tgeb, after a bit of waving, turned to the Kings and saluted. They then proceeded to climb to the boarding bridge. After saluting one last time, the crew boarded the Verantirian before retracting the boarding bridge. "Launch in T-minus 10 minutes," said a robotic voice, calmly. Meanwhile, Munoir and Kagawa made their way to the bridge, where the bridge crew were waiting. ---- "Launching in T-minus 2 minutes." "All routine checks, go," ordered Munoir. "Jump Core is online, sir," shouted the Jump Drive monitor, Sohran Karon. "Engines are online, sir," chimed the chief engineer Ukari Mataro, over the PA system. "Navigation systems online," cried Ira Kutora, the helm officer. "Well, we're ready to go; all core systems are online," declared Munoir to launch control. "Launching in T-minus 20 seconds and counting." "Initialise the inertial dampers, and prepare for liftoff!" ordered Munoir. There was a jolting sound as the engines suddenly roared to life. However, the restraint currently holding onto the Verantirian prevented her from moving. "All crew members, this is the bridge," said Munoir over the PA. "Please proceed immediately to your Code Green positions. Green alert! We are about to depart. Please prepare for departure. I repeat! Please proceed immediately to Code Green positions!" The crew scrambled to their launch positions. "Launching in T-minus 10 seconds and counting..." "9..." The hull of the vessel gleamed in the shining sun as it silently prepared for launch. "8..." The crowd outside began to count along with the robotic voice. "7..." "Begin thruster ignition sequence," ordered launch control. The shipyard's protective forcefield was lowered and the restraints on the Verantirian began to lift. "6... 5... 4..." "Our journey is about to begin!" cried Kagawa excitedly. "3... 2... 1..." "Take us out of here, Mr Kutora!" said Munoir. "Aye-aye, captain," replied Kutora as he quickly pressed on the forward controls. The vessel suddenly lurched forward, and the crowd cheered with glee. "....and liftoff for the T.S.S. Verantirian on its maiden voyage!" the landing gears pushed off the ground as the ship gained altitude. "The Verantirian has cleared the pad! The Verantirian has cleared the pad!" The crowd screamed as the vessel prepared to disappear into Jumpspace. "Plot a course for Kryoon, Warp 7," said Munoir. "I believe our services are needed there." "Aye-aye, captain, Warp 7," chanted Kutora. "Engage!" cried Munoir, as a blue energy exploded from the engines before the vessel blasted into Warp. Chapter 3 At Kryoon... "We've arrived in the Kryoon system, sir," said Kutora. "But where's Kryoon?" asked Munoir. "We're at the coordinates, but there is no sign of either the planet nor its home star!" exclaimed Kutora. Category:Stories Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Tsuinaron